


Nights in White Lace

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, this was unexpected. Greatly appreciated, but still unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights in White Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetFanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/gifts).



> Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. Feel free to point them out.

“Wow… Derek,“ Stiles whispered when he pulled down Derek’s jeans slowly.

Because this, this was unexpected. Greatly appreciated, but still unexpected. Stiles ran his thumb carefully over the thin white lace of Derek’s panties, touching the soft fabric almost reverently.

“You like it?”           

The tone of Derek’s voice was not insecure at all, just genuinely curious and it made Stiles’ heart jump in excitement and simultaneously clench in his chest with fondness.

“You’re beautiful, Derek. So beautiful.”

Stiles let his hand wander slowly over the lace, tracing the pattern against Derek’s abdomen, sliding lower until he was cupping Derek’s already half-hard cock, stroking and pressing the rough material against the tip, making Derek hiss. Stiles bent down between Derek’s legs, mouthing at his cock through the panties, enjoying the catch of the fabric against his lips, following the soft swirls with his tongue. Incredibly turned on, Stiles couldn’t hold back a moan. The lace alone was intoxicating, but what made this even better was how it made Derek squirm beneath him. And the noises. God, the noises.

“Turn around for me,” Stiles asked and Derek immediately complied. Stiles took a moment to admire the beautiful view of the thin white material stretching over Derek’s ass. It made his mouth water and his cock twitch in anticipation. Not for the first time Stiles was thankful for his big hands, spreading them wide and rubbing up and down from Derek’s lower back over his ass, reveling in the feel of the panties under his fingers.

Fumbling with the zipper, Stiles gasped when he finally got his dick out, grabbing the base and carefully sliding the head over Derek’s lace-clad cheeks. The contradiction of the soft fabric and the rough edges of the pattern made Stiles leak precome within the first few thrusts of his hips.

“God yes,” he hissed, rubbing himself against Derek. “You’re so hot.” Stiles clumsily reached around and started jerking Derek off, panting hot breaths against his shoulder.

“Derek, can I,” Stiles gasped “can I, please… so close already.”

“Yeah, do it.”                             

Letting go of Derek’s cock, Stiles grabbed his own, stroking his length almost frantically until he rubbed the head of his dick against the white lace panties one last time, orgasm rippling through him and white hot come streaking Derek’s ass.

“Wow,” Stiles whispered a moment later, still panting and slumped over Derek’s back. “I think I soiled your panties though.”

“Don’t care,” Derek murmured where his face was pressed into the pillows. “Totally worth it.”           

 


End file.
